opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
D6 Fantasy/Sample Adventure
A Typical Tavern 1 You’ve only been at this adventuring thing a few months, and so far, it hasn’t been quite what you expected — no maidens in distress; no villages tormented by beasts. As you come into a hamlet, you dejectedly head for the tavern. You step inside and pause a moment, waiting for your eyes to adjust. Large windows with shutters open wide to let in some light. You see a Human woman and an Elf man talking at one table far from the door. Several paces closer, a Human man, somewhat grizzled, seems to be getting himself well drunk at another table. Upon spotting you come in, he staggers to his feet, knocking his chair backwards with a clatter. “You can’t have my table!” the older man yells as he wobbles toward you. Before you decide what to do, let’s find out who goes first: go to 12. 2 You rolled a Critical Failure on the Wild Die. Take away the one and your highest number. Read the result on the remaining die, and add any pips if your Acumen die code included them. (If you’re using the Aspiring Hero sample character, then you add 1 to the number on the die.) • Go to 5. 3 You seemed to have convinced the man. His shoulders sag, and he reaches down to pick up the fallen chair. This has the interesting effect of unbalancing him. He tumbles over the chair and doesn’t get up, apparently having dropped into a drunken stupor. • Go to 13. 4 The old man must have somehow anticipated your move (or his wobbling made you miscalculate your punch), because he steps out of the way just as your fist is about to connect with his face. Your maneuver seemed to off-balance him, though. He staggers back a step and trips over the fallen chair, crashing to the floor and staying there in a drunken stupor. • Go to 13. 5 The drunk is quicker on his feet than he looks. Before you can react, he rushes forward to punch you. His wild swing connects with your stomach, causing you to stagger a step. Let’s find out how much that’s going to hurt. Your ability to resist damage, called your damage resistance total, equals the Armor Value of any protection you’re wearing (like your leather jerkin) plus any other modifiers. Since there are no other modifiers, your damage resistance total equals 2 (which is the Armor Value of the jerkin). Your adversary did four points of damage with his fist. So, the total amount of injury you take equals the tough’s damage total minus your damage resistance total, or two points. Subtract two points from the total number of Body Points you have. That’s not even enough to knock the wind out of you. Now it’s your turn. • If you want to persuade him to drop this fight, go to 7. • If you think he’ll only listen to force, go to 9. 6 You rolled a Critical Success on the Wild Die. Add the 6 to the total of the other dice, and roll only the Wild Die again. As long as you get a 6 on the Wild Die, keep adding that 6 to the total and roll the die again. If you get any other number – even a 1 – simply add that number to the total you already have. (If you’re using the Aspiring Hero sample character, then you add a 1 to the final total.) • Go to 10. 7 “I’m not sure what your problem is,” you speak calmly to the weaving man, “but there’s no reason to take it out on me. I just walked into town a few minutes ago. Why don’t I buy you an ale, sir, or take you outside to get a little fresh air?” Look at your character sheet and find charm or persuasion. If you put extra dice in either of these, look at the die code next to the skill name. If you didn’t, then look at the die code of their governing attribute, Charisma. Take a number of dice equal to the number in front of the “D” of whichever one you’re using; make sure one of those dice is the Wild Die. Roll the dice. If the Wild Die is a 1, take it away as well as the highest die and add the rest of them. If the Wild Die is a 6, add the 6, reroll the Wild Die, and keep adding and rerolling as long you get a 6 (otherwise, just add the number to the rest of the total). If it’s anything else on the Wild Die, add together the results of all of the dice. • If the total on the dice is greater than or equal to 15, go to 3. • If the total on the dice is less than 15, go to 14. 8 You give him a quick and sharp jab on the jaw. The older man’s eyes go wide. He staggers back a step and trips over the fallen chair, crashing to the floor and staying there in a drunken stupor. • Go to 13. 9 Some people can be reasoned with, and others need a tap on their noggins to get their attention. Look at your character sheet and find fighting. If you put extra dice in this skill, look at the die code next to the skill name. If you didn’t, then look at the die code of the governing attribute, Agility. Take a number of dice equal to the number in front of the “D” of whichever one you’re using; make sure one of those dice is the Wild Die. Roll the dice. If the Wild Die is a 1, take it away as well as the highest die and add the rest of them. If the Wild Die is a 6, add the 6, reroll the Wild Die, and keep adding and rerolling as long you get a 6 (otherwise, just add the number to the rest of the total). If it’s anything else on the Wild Die, add together the results of all of the dice. • If the total on the dice is greater than or equal to 5, go to 8. • If the total on the dice is less than 5, go to 4. 10 You’re a little quicker at assessing the situation than the drunk is. You get the chance to do something before he can react. What do you want to do? • If you want to persuade him to drop this fight, go to 7. • If you think he’ll only listen to force, go to 9. 11 Since you didn’t get a 1 or 6 on the Wild Die, simply total the dice and add any pips if your Acumen die code included them. (If you’re using the Aspiring Hero character, then you add a 1 to the total on the dice.) • If the Acumen total is greater than or equal to 6, go to 10. • If the Acumen total is less than 6, go to 5. 12 First, let’s find out who’s got the faster reactions in this combat encounter. Look at your character sheet and find “Acumen” and the die code next to it. Take a number of dice equal to the number in front of the “D”; make sure one of those dice is the Wild Die (and differently colored from the rest). So, if the die code is 3D+1, you would have two regular dice and one Wild Die. Roll the dice and then select the option that matches the results on the Wild Die. • If you rolled a 1 on the Wild Die, go to 2. • If you rolled a 6 on the Wild Die, go to 6. • If you rolled any number other than a 1 or a 6, go to 11. 13 The woman, other man, and bartender have watched this exchange, seemingly nonplussed by it all. The bartender shakes his head as he goes back to wiping out mugs. The woman motions you over to her and her companion. “Come here. Let us buy you a drink. We don’t get many visitors here, and despite Stepka’s proclamation, we don’t mind them. Tell us about yourself. What brings you to our town?” You seat yourself at the table, gratefully accepting the drink and deciding how best to start your tale. • Go to 15. 14 The drunk sneers at your ridiculous statement, and he rushes forward to punch you. His wild swing connects with your stomach, causing you to stagger a step. Let’s find out how much that’s going to hurt. Your ability to resist damage, called your damage resistance total, equals the Armor Value of any protection you’re wearing (like your leather jerkin) plus any other modifiers. Since there are no other modifiers, your damage resistance total equals 2 (which is the Armor Value of the jerkin). The drunk did four points of damage with his fist. So, the total amount of injury you take equals your adversary’s damage total minus your damage resistance total, or two points. Subtract two points from the total number of Body Points you have. That’s not even enough to knock the wind out of you. As you’re recovering, the older man spits at you, an action that ultimately unbalances him. Unable to stop his fall, he crashes to floor and remains there, snoring loudly in a drunken stupor. • Go to 13. 15 In a full-length adventure, you’d have a lot more choices, but hopefully this short adventure gave you an idea of how the game works. If you’re unsure, go back through the scenario, picking different answers and, probably, making different die rolls. When you think you’re ready, you can use the Aspiring Hero character to play in other adventures with your friends, or you can go to Character Basics and learn how to make your own character. Happy adventuring! Category:Adventures Category:OpenD6